


Good Publicity

by SpreadButter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fun, Humor, queer eye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpreadButter/pseuds/SpreadButter
Summary: Lena Luthor is struggling to gain favor in the public’s eye, however her PR director has a curious idea that Lena dreads.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 26
Kudos: 354





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in my mind for a little bit and it wouldn’t go away. I hope to continue writing this story, but I’m not that dedicated, but enjoy this part of the story. I didn’t really edit this, I was too lazy.

On a windy Tuesday morning in April, Lena Luthor arrived at L-Corp precisely at 8:30 am in slight disarray. Her hair was wind-swept and tangled, her clothes were rumpled, and she couldn’t manage to grab a cup of coffee on her way out. She was frazzled, but her driver didn’t seem to notice. He was too busy trying to park amid the many groups of people protesting.

The privacy screen rolled down and Lena’s driver spoke. “I’m so sorry, Ms. Luthor but I can’t find anywhere to park, there are too many people.”

“That’s alright David, you can just drop me off a block away and I’ll walk to the building.”

“Ms. Luthor, I don’t advise that. Those protesters look very angry, anything could happen to you. I will park and escort you to the building.” He said as he parked in front of a coffee shop.

Lena stared longingly at the shop before sighing. “Very well. Thank you David.”

They both calmly stepped out of the SUV and continued to L-Corp. Lena glanced at the signs and red faces of the protesters outside of her building. A large cardboard square read, “get out of our city”,  _ very original  _ Lena thought as they grew closer. She kept looking at the enmassing group and caught sight of reporters and cameras from multiple establishments. A second later and the outskirts of the groups noticed her and soon the entire crowd nearly ran her over, but David blocked and pushed them away. They struggled, but eventually made their way into the building.

Lena breezed past the security’s concerned glances at the bottom of the building and rode the elevator up to her office where Jess greeted her with a shaky smile and an apology.

“Hello, Ms. Luthor! I’m so sorry for the protest downstairs, but I brought you a coffee from the coffee shop a block over.” Jess looked apologetic and pushed the cup of coffee closer to Lena.

She took a grateful sip “Thank you, Jess.”

“You’re welcome, Ms. Luthor. You have a meeting with R and D at nine, a meeting with the investors at two, your lunch break is at twelve, and the board called an emergency department meeting. It’s at eleven.”

Lena thanked Jess again and made her way into her office, chugging the remaining coffee despite the borderline burning temperature. She stopped and sighed again.  _ Time to get to work. _

The meetings were all routine and nothing served as interesting or new. Lena would’ve fallen asleep if it weren’t for the coffee Jess bought for her earlier. The emergency board meeting was the only interesting meeting she had that entire day. At first it wasn’t. They started with a lazy greeting and asked each other how their morning was going so far, and then there were multiple pitches on how to reach out to a wider audience, which was not Lena’s specialty. What caught her attention was the discussion of her safety.

Everyone had seen the protest in front of L-Corp, there was already so much media coverage, so the board decided to give Lena an ultimatum; “either hire a bodyguard or get the public to like you”. The board took the liberty to give a quick call to the head of security, Matthew and the public relations director, Amy. Lena absolutely despised the notion of a random slab of beef lurking over her shoulder, trying to protect her from danger. She already had National City’s darling superhero to do that.

Matthew and Amy were both vying for her choice. They pitched their ideas to Lena and she hated both of them.

Matthew’s plan was to hire a bodyguard and not only one bodyguard, but a squad of them. He said, “it’s not only to push away protesters, but it will protect you from your quarterly assassination attempts.” Oops. He hit an awkward and sensitive topic, and everyone sitting at the table felt it. It was bad enough to be protested as a person, but to also be reminded that people wanted her dead.

Matthew sat down, whereas Amy stood up.

“Ms. Luthor. I know that the public doesn’t see you as you’d like them to, but we at L-Corp do. So I’m suggesting you show them who you are. Get them on your side by opening up to the public, showing them you’re relatable and a role model. Whether that be through an interview.” Amy clicked on the pointer and a picture of Taylor Swift popped up. “Or an article”, a picture of Catco faded in. “Or a tv show”, and the five faces of Queer Eye were revealed.

She took a deep breath. “Personally, I think getting on Queer Eye would be perfect. The show itself appeals to young people, which will help grow a wider audience for L-Corp, and it will help you gain a positive public stance.” Lena took all of this in stride, but on the inside she was panicking. Her anxiety skyrocketed.

She didn’t know which was worse. Either hire an annoying pack of bodyguards, or open up to the public via a Netflix original. Indecision won out.

“Thank you, Matthew and Amy for your ideas. I do not have an answer yet, but I will keep this in mind. The board will have an answer by later tonight.” Lena looked at the time and stood, “today’s meeting is finished, my lunch break has started.” And with that she walked out and had David drive her to the nearby cafe.

Lena walked in, turning some heads with stares that glared at her with disdain. She ignored them and zeroed in on Kara’s shining grin. Kara stood to hug her and Lena happily reciprocated, memorizing the placement of her arms and the scent that her shampoo emitted.

“Hi, darling. How was your morning?” Lena asked and they sat down.

“My morning was boring, but your morning was eventful!” Kara responded and slid her phone with an open article to Lena.

“Lena Luthor struggles to move past protesters”, her eyebrows shot up as she analyzed the photo that starred in the article. “That picture is awful! It was windy this morning, my hair wasn’t cooperating and I hadn’t had any coffee. That is so unflattering.”

“I think you look fine in that photo.” Kara stated and gently took her phone back.

“Well it seems you’re the only one.” Lena shook her head, “and now the board either wants me to hire bodyguards or get the public to like me by being featured in Queer Eye!”

Kara’s eyes grew in disbelief as she spoke. “No way. That would be so cool, and so much fun. I love Queer Eye, Alex and I watch it all the time.” Lena loved the way that Kara’s eyes became brighter when she was excited 

“I like it, too. It’s just that I’m not too keen on either of the ideas.” Lena said earnestly.

“I know, but either could really help.” Kara reached out to rest her hand on Lena’s. “I think that Queer Eye is the lesser of two evils. Having a bunch of bodyguards surrounding you makes you look like you’re the president.” Lena laughed at Kara’s little frown.

“Well… If you think that the Queer Eye is better than I may have to go with that one.” Lena smiled. On her way to the cafe, Lena was leaning toward Amy’s idea, but she needed another opinion. She knew of course that Kara would like the idea of her being on Queer Eye much more than having bodyguards. It was decided.

After their quiet lunch, Kara left to go to Catco and Lena arrived back at the office. She survived the afternoon meetings, replied to emails that needed attention, and completed her paperwork. She ended up declining Matthew’s idea in a respectful, yet ominous manner; just for fun. Then she called Amy before heading to her bland apartment for the night and a late meal.

Lena inhaled a deep breath before tapping the call button.

“Ms. Luthor, hi. Have you come to a decision?” Amy answered.

“Yes, I think that your idea is best, this is a good way to gain good publicity.” Lena responded.

Amy sounded excited, “thank you Ms. Luthor! I will send you the details tomorrow.”

The deed was done, and there was no turning back. Lena made her decision. “Good night, Mrs. Setter, I look forward to working with the Fab Five.” And she hung up.


	2. Gay Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and the Fab Five meet at L-Corp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is that chaotic part where the Fab 5 go through all of the person’s stuff. Sorry for not updating, I recently got a summer job and then I had no motivation :)

Lena sighed and tried to focus on the meeting, but she knew that her one week journey with the Fab Five was starting today. The meeting was to plan the upcoming gala this Friday hosted by L-Corp. It was droning on about minuscule details that only increased Lena’s anxiety.  _ No rest for the wicked, I suppose.  _ On a scale of one to ten in preparedness, she was a 3.4. Lena wasn’t ready for the onslaught of cameras and judgement she would have to face. She wasn’t bothered by the criticisms from employees or protesters, but in her personal space it was different.

Lena knew that they would only be seeing her in her office, not her apartment. She had to have some privacy, many people are out to destroy her. She tried to maintain breath control to relax her nerves, but that wasn’t helping. Lena twisted her fingers together to stabilize herself and inhaled a deep breath, focusing back on the gala meeting.

Halfway across downtown, a black GMC suburban was carrying five gay men. The five were wearing black and navy business suits aside from Jonathan who was wearing a baby blue pantsuit.

“Okay, ladies are you ready to meet our hero today?” Tan asked. Lots of hollering and yeah’s were shouted in the car. “She recently rose to a position of power in the business world, which is why I asked you all to wear business professional this afternoon. She’s somewhat of a controversial celebrity, and not only in the business circles. Can you guys guess who it is?” He turned around to see behind him.

Antoni guessed, “is it Andrea Rojas?”

Tan replied excitedly, “no, but that’s actually really close! It’s Lena Luthor!”

“No way! I love her!!” Jonathan shouted, holding his hand over his heart.

“Now it says here that Lena wants to focus on being true to herself rather than getting caught up in how the media portrays her. She wants to show her true colors.” Tan said.

“That is so admirable.” Bobby added from the back, dressed in a slick navy business suit. “Who was she nominated by?”

Tan scrolled down on the IPad, “she was nominated by her two friends, Sam Arias and Kara Danvers.”

Jonathan’s mouth dropped in surprise, “wait. The same Kara Danvers from Catco who wrote that wonderful article about her? I didn’t know they were friends!”

Karamo spoke up, “hold on, I read that article, too. It was amazing, I guess they became friends after it was published.” He made a left turn and L-Corp came into view.

“I’m so excited to meet her!” Jonathan said as they pulled up in front of the building and climbed out of the car with their cameras capturing them going through security.

In Lena’s meeting, the door opened abruptly and Jess swiftly made her way towards Lena whispering, “They’re here, shall I send them in?”

“Send them in, thank you Jess.” Lena replied.

The door across the oblong boardroom table opened and Jonathan’s long brown haired head peaked his head in. He mouthed, “can we come in?” To Lena, and she smiled and nodded.

Then the Fab Five and a camera crew entered the meeting, halting all coherent thoughts and replacing them with anxious stress. The noise was oddly quiet. The other members in the meeting didn’t make much conversation as the cameras moved toward Lena’s face.

“The meeting’s details will be sent in a later email tonight, thank you.” Lena dismissed the meeting. The five all greeted her with a big smile, a “hi”, and a hug that she desperately wanted from her mother.

“Hi, it’s so nice to meet you! I’m such a big fan!” Jonathan exclaimed, hugging her.

Lena’s surprise was evident. “Really? Thank you, but what for?” Her eyebrows scrunched closer together.

He responded as a camera focused on their faces, “what do you mean, honey? You have created so much technology that helps so many communities! Not to mention the many donations to several different LGBT charities!”

“Oh, thank you” Lena smiled.

“No. Thank you, Lena.” Bobby spoke up. “Can we see your office?”

“Of course, right this way.” Lena said, opening the door to the hallway.

On the short walk to her office, Lena’s thoughts ran approximately 50,000 miles per minute. She kept overthinking her situation. The protests haven’t decreased, all of her publicity was filled with either a redundant connection to Lex, or the media was picking apart her appearance. She knew that Queer Eye is a good idea to gain good publicity, but it cost her social anxiety and overall reluctance to strangers. Lena continued to panic and then downplay her situation, and then the panic would rise again, starting the cycle over.

They gave Jess a quick hello before entering Lena’s office. Most of the furniture was a glossy white, and the walls were a pale white color. Her desk and tables had small accents from flowers, tumblers, and on her desk sat a stapler and a three hole-punch.

Bobby slowly turned in a circle to admire the interior. “I love your office, it’s so bright.” He said.

Lena thanked him politely and then the cameras showed the five going through all of her stuff. She almost had forgotten about the cameras.

Antoni shouted from the mini/expensive bar, “oh my god, there’s so much alcohol in here!” Lena mentally chided herself for being a borderline alcoholic.

She looked across the room and observed Tan pulling out dresses and jackets that carried mysterious stains. Lena made her way toward him, “those are meant to be washed later, but I can’t seem to find the time to take them home.”

“I get it, you’re a busy woman. Don’t worry love, they’re beautiful.” Tan replied, gesturing to the pile of clothes he stacked on the floor.

Lena smiled in thanks and turned her head to where Jonathan and Karamo were pillaging her office bathroom. They just kept taking out all of the bold red lipstick she owned along with an arsenal of makeup wipes, cleansers, and makeup brushes.

Karamo said. “Wow, Lena you have a lot of stuff in your bathroom. Do you get ready at home or at your office?”

“Most of the time, I have to get ready here, because I come into work early and leave late.” Lena said.

“About what time are you waking up and leaving the office?” Jonathan asked.

She responded, “I normally get up at six, and get to the office around six-thirty. Then I go back to my apartment around eight or nine.”

All of the guys looked at her in astonishment. “You go home that late?” Bobby asked incredulously.

“Yes. I know it’s not ideal or conventional, but it’s really all I’ve known.” Lena flushed in embarrassment.

Karamo said. “Okay let’s talk about that.” He said, moving to sit down on the white office couch.

Once they all sat down, Lena spoke. “The notion of hard work was drilled into me at a young age by the Luthor's, I rarely had time to relax. The family business was vitally important, and unfortunately I haven’t seemed to break away from that. I know that a healthy life means a healthy social and work life, but I find myself staying here a lot of the time.” She sighed quietly.

“I’m sorry you feel that way, later we can go further into that.” Karamo said reassuringly.

Tan broke the tension, “why don’t you tell us about your goal this week, and what you want to see change?”

Lena smiled and silently thanked him for the mental break. “I want to show who I am, without the guise of the media. I’m tired of being the villain of the city, I want to be more like Supergirl, but without the flying. I also want to see some change in my work life.” She explained.

“Not a fan of heights?” Antoni asked.

“It’s terrifying.” Lena said.

Karamo interrupted. “That’s so admirable. Not everyone can see their obstacles and want to make a change to them.” He said, “so what’s the big event this week?”

“Well, L-Corp is hosting a gala fundraiser for National City’s General Orphanage this Friday, however I want this one to be a little different. I want to make it more fun and laid back. I’m going to hire a DJ and it will be more like a party rather than a stuck up event.” Lena stated.

“We can’t wait to see how this week will go, thank you Lena. We’re going to have so much fun!” Jonathan laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I’ll write the next chapters separated by each guy’s time with Lena, so the next chapter will focus on Lena and Antoni. I know Jonathan’s non-binary, but I saw an article saying he was okay with he/him, she/her, or they/them, but if I wrong feel free to reach out. WAIT. What if I made an alternate story to this? Like what if Lena chose to have bodyguards and it was Supergirl instead? It probably won’t be a fully fledged story. Maybe 2 chapters??


	3. Antoni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Antoni make potstickers together, because what else would they make?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t expect regular updates, recently I’ve had no motivation to do anything other than watching the great british bake off and critical role’s D&D podcast.

The next afternoon, Lena sat in a car driven by her driver, David. They wove through the corporate streets of downtown National City to the pedestrian streets filled with cafés and boutiques. He stopped the car on a nearby street before leaving, and Lena hopped out to walk down a narrow street to meet Antoni. She stopped as she grew closer to Antoni and noticed they arrived at a small, hole-in-the-wall restaurant that she recognized.

Luckily it was mid-afternoon. Restaurants weren’t too busy and it was a Tuesday, most people were working. It was the best time for Lena to get out without being stuck with protesters.

“Hi, Lena! How are you this afternoon?” Antoni asked, reaching for a hug.

“Hello, Antoni. I’m well, how are you?” She replied as she returned a swift embrace. She noted that he was wearing a black v-neck with clean sneakers and tasteful shorts.

“I’m good, I’m ready to start cooking with you! Shall we go in?” He said, motioning towards the door.

Lena said politely, “of course, lead the way.” She tried not to dwell on the hovering cameras as they entered the restaurant. She hardly acknowledged their cameras or their t-shirt and gym shorts combo.

Antoni opened the door and guided Lena to the back of the restaurant where the kitchen was located. The kitchen was small, but very clean and on top of a stainless steel table was a food prepping station with bowls and several ingredients neatly fixed in a cluster.

“So I know that you mentioned loving potstickers and how your friend, Kara, kind of got you really liking them.” He stated.

She just let out a breathy chuckle in response, “yes, she came to my office for lunch one day and bought us Chinese food from here. They’re her favorite food, along with pizza. Initially I thought that potstickers were spicy kebabs, but she convinced me to try one and I fell in love with them.” Her half-hearted laugh turned into a genuine wide smile as she remembered that day.

Antoni clapped his hands together ecstatically and said, “that’s great, because today we are making potstickers!”

“Alright, let’s do this.” Lena said confidently, and glanced at all of the ingredients on the table.

Antoni threw a dish towel over his shoulder and pointed to each item on the table. “So here we have the ground pork, garlic, green onions, ginger, soy sauce, some sesame oil, some cayenne pepper, and some green cabbage.”

Lena nodded and followed along intently while Antoni instructed her to thoroughly mix the pork, spices, and sauces together. After that they let the pork rest to make the dough, which they also left to rest for proving.

Antoni was the first to speak up. “Okay, so while that is proving let’s talk about other foods. What other foods do you like?” He asked, leaning on the table.

Lena did the same. She wanted to give off a relaxed demeanor as this is to gain favor in the public eye. “I really like to eat healthy, so I’ll eat a lot of vegetables and fruit. Kale is my favorite, Kara absolutely hates kale. Being a CEO, I do have the privilege to eat at fancy places, but I can really take down a burger from Big Belly Burger.”

“Ugh, kale is amazing in smoothies, but a good burger is never turned away.” Antoni said.

They gushed about foods for a few more minutes before taking out the dough and shaping it into a circle, then placing the filling and folding it over, crimping the edges, and finally cooking them in an oiled pan. While the potstickers cooked on the pan and under the steam, they mixed the dipping sauce with rice vinegar and soy sauce.

Antoni lifted the cover off of the pan, careful to not let the steam rise into his face, and swiftly took out the fresh potstickers onto a plate. “They look great! See the golden color on the bottom?” Lena nodded. “That’s where it cooks on the pan, and we splash a little bit of water in the pan so they don't stick and so that they cook the top of the potsticker.” He said to the camera, zooming in on the plate of potstickers.

Lena thought, _not many people know that when cooking, that was a nice touch._ _Cooking is simply science. It can be any science; chemistry, physics, or life science._

Antoni and Lena both held up a single potsticker and dipped it in the sauce.

“Cheers.” Lena said and they took a bite. Her eyes widened, “this is amazing, it’s so fresh.”

Antoni grinned, “I know right? They taste great and they make wonderful appetizers. If you make these for Kara, I bet she’ll be so happy.”

Lena only smiled in return and grabbed another one before they headed out of the kitchen and approaching them was Tan. Today he was sporting a golden patterned button down, tucked into slim-fitting chinos, and a pair of dark boots.

“Hello, my dears. What did we make today?” He asked cheerfully.

Lena answered, “Antoni and I made potstickers from scratch.”

Tan let out a disbelieving laugh as he glanced at Antoni’s wide grin and elated expression, then he looked back to Lena’s calm presence. “I love potstickers. But this one-” he pointed at Antoni, “has too much energy, so I’m taking you from here, darling.” He playfully took Lena’s hands, dragging her to the door.

Lena mentally sighed in relief. She did really like Antoni, but she was an introvert and his excitement for food grew to be too forward. Tan had a more gentle, yet assertive demeanor. However, it was strange being called “darling”, usually she was the one calling people that, or rather only Kara. Before leaving, Antoni gave her a quick hug and then Tan and Lena strolled down a few blocks to a boutique.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL so I did look up how to make potstickers so this. Thank you so much for reading this story!! It makes me happy that people read it and like it.


	4. Tan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tan and Lena go shopping together!!

After frying potstickers with Antoni, Lena and Tan strutted down a few blocks to a quaint boutique decorated with flowery fonts and earthy tones with the camera crew behind them. Glancing into the window, Lena noted a few mannequins wearing casual floral blouses and one sporting a basic white shirt and pants.

Tan moved to the door, which opened with a ring above them. “Okay, I brought you to a local boutique for women. It’s great, because they sell super casual outfits and it’s right here locally.” He motioned toward the various tops on hangers.

Lena stole a moment to take a look around the small shop. There were many shirts, pants, and skirts ranging from day casual to high-end business. Normally she didn’t purchase her clothes from local businesses, most refused her or put up signs displaying anti-L-Corp phrases.

Tan’s voice cut into her thoughts, “I know you don’t usually shop at local shops, but I think this is perfect for your style.” Lena gave him an inquisitive look. “Lena, dear, I’ve only seen you in gala dresses or business jackets. I think it’s time for some change in your wardrobe.”

“I agree. Business casual isn’t as cracked up as it seems to be.” Lena smiled brightly.

“ I can imagine. Why don’t you try on some clothes?” Tan said, pulling some clothes off of racks.

Tan pushed the first outfit into her arms as she waltzed behind the changing door. The first outfit had a white t-shirt with a rolled up denim button up layered over it, and for pants she wore a pair of boyfriend jeans. Lena looked in the mirror with a pleasantly shocked expression. She knew it was far from the “all work and no play” outfits she walked around in at the office, but she liked it and how casually comfortable the clothes felt.

“Alright, darling, let's take a look at you.” Tan said excitedly. Lena confidently opened the door and reached Tan. “How do you feel? You look great!”

Lena moved around in the mirror, looking at her reflection. “I feel good, it’s more comfortable than I thought.” She smiled.

“Great, because you look killer.” He said before handing her a pair of shoes. “Okay, now I took the liberty to grab something from Adidas that I think you’ll like.” He plucked the stark white shoes out of the box and untied the laces. “They’re super comfy and they’re extremely durable. They go perfectly together with most casual outfits and denim.” He gently placed another outfit and the shoes in her arms and she quickly got changed again.

This fit had the same denim button up for layers, but with a dark v-neck, soft joggers, and the adidas. Lena was silently confused,  _ aren’t joggers for jogging? _

She walked out and Tan said, “Oh my God! You look so good!” Lena laughed and spun in a circle. “The Adidas work really well with the joggers, it’s so casual and joggers are in style right now, so don’t feel weird about wearing them out. I want you to feel your age, because you are in your twenties, but being a CEO makes it hard sometimes to dress down.” Tan said reassuringly.

After Lena got dressed in her previous clothes she and Tan exited the boutique. “Thank you, Tan, they look amazing. I will really love going out in something other than blazers and heels.” Lena gave him a genuine smile.

Tan opened his arms for a friendly hug, “Of course, love, anything for our badass CEO. Now tomorrow you’ll be with Jonathan, so be sure to bust out the face masks.”

Lena laughed hugging him and he dropped her off at L-Corp, completing the day. She drove to her apartment that evening thinking that today wasn’t so bad, and that she wasn’t feeling uncomfortable under the cameras anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to incorporated Katie's more fun and casual clothes into Lena's new wardrobe, especially with the joggers and Adidas.


	5. Jonathan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Jonathan go over some hair do's and don'ts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure why I started this chapter like this, I just wanted something different.

The following day, Lena woke up drenched in cold sweat. Her dark hair sticking to her temples as she gasped to breathe, she had the strangest dream. The first half of her dream was normal, she was trying on clothes for Tan and conversing in a normal conversation about the benefits of shopping at local shops, but it quickly shifted. The dream turned into a confusing nightmare, the weather grew stormy and she felt nauseous. The clothes kept melting away on her body, which left her naked, and Tan had disappeared. In his place was a life sized Beebo doll pointing a banana at her. That was when she woke up abruptly.

Squinting in the darkness at the time from her phone, Lena decided to stay awake. It was 4:46 am. She stumbled her way to her kitchen, but tripped over a pair of tall boots and swore quietly. She made herself a cup of coffee and waited for sunrise.

Calmly and lazily, the sun rose and she prepared for the day. In the time before her appointment with Jonathan, she completed multiple spreadsheets, replied to several emails, and planned for the upcoming gala.

Around 10:30 am, she left her apartment and made her way to L-Corp. Lena had no idea what Jonathan planned for her, but she was ready and feeling confident due to the several cups of coffee she consumed earlier.

Lena opened the doors to her office and Jonathan stood up and greeted her with a hug. He was wearing a long purple t-shirt dress with a pair of well-worn sneakers.

He pulled away from the hug saying, “hello beautiful! You are looking gorgeous this morning!”

The cameras focused on Lena glancing down at her outfit, looking bashful. She wore a sharp, mauve blouse patterned with a simple floral print and a form-fitting skirt, completing the outfit with killer high heels. “Thank you, I aim to please, Jonathan.”

He laughed as he guided Lena to her office bathroom. “Okay, so I want to know your routine. What do you do when you get ready. How does a young female billionaire CEO put her face on in the morning?” Jonathan asked.

“In the morning, first I start by washing my face and brushing my teeth, then I put on makeup, but usually I do all of that here because I get up early. And at night, I shower and put on moisturizer.” Lena said, staring at herself in the mirror.

“Oh my God, that’s amazing. A lot of people I help do like one third of that.” He laughed and said, “okay so do you wash your hair every night too, and what all makeup do you use?”

Lena started pulling drawers containing makeup. “Yes, I do wash my hair every night, and here’s all of my makeup.”

He held up a hand to stop her, “oh honey, washing your hair every night isn’t good for your luscious locks. It just dries your scalp.” Lena stopped going through her makeup. “Is it okay if I look at your hair?”

“Go ahead.”

And Jonathan ran his hand through her hair, assessing the texture. “Yeah, so I’m seeing some split ends, it happens to everyone, and your scalp is drier than it should be. You have such beautiful hair. Girl, who told you to wash your hair everyday?” He questioned.

Lena took a deep breath, “It was my mother. She told me that Luthor’s must look presentable at all times. It’s not proper for a woman to have dirty hair. I suppose she drilled that notion into me.”

Jonathan looked horrified. “Oh my God, that is awful, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s alright, it’s behind me, besides you’re here helping me.” She responded.

He smiled, “that’s right, and I know just the remedy. For your dry scalp, I recommend not washing it everyday and I’ll give you this great shampoo that will help, and it smells amazing. And to help your split ends, I say to be gentle with your hair and get a trim every so often.”

“Thank you so much, Jonathan, it means so much to me that you’re helping me. You and the rest of the Five.” Lena said earnestly.

“You’re so welcome, Lena.” He replied.

She looked at the time, which read 11:49 am. “If you’ll excuse me, I have a lunch date with a friend of mine.”

“Of course! Go eat lunch, later you’ll be with Bobby.” Jonathan said smiling.

Lena waved goodbye as she exited her office, and smiled in greeting at Kara who was waiting patiently at Jess’s desk.

“Kara are you ready to go to lunch?” She asked.

Kara turned to her, her eyes lighting up, “yep! I’m all ready, are you?” She wiggled her eyebrows jokingly.

“With you? Always, darling.” Lena said.


	6. Bobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby shows Lena some little features she can add to personalize her office.

A car stopped in front of L-Corp, and a well-built blonde woman stepped out and rushed to the passenger’s side. She opened the car door and a beautiful business woman calmly got out, smiling dotingly at the other woman.

“Kara, you know you don’t have to open the door for me.” Lena said.

“I know, but it’s just something nice I could do for you.” Kara replied and opened her arms for a hug. “I’ll see you later, okay?”

“Okay, bye.” Lena sighed into her arms before entering the building, and Kara got back into the car and drove away.

Lena checked in and rode the elevator up to her office. Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself down in hopes of controlling her anxieties, but it only kind of worked. When the doors opened she still felt the panic creeping up in the back of her mind.

The first thing Lena noticed was the camera setting up and Bobby relaxing on her office couch.

“Lena! Hi, how are you?” He stood and went for a hug.

All of these hugs remind her of Kara, she gives wonderful hugs. “I’m doing well, I just had lunch.”

Bobby responded, “that’s great, why don’t we talk about your office.”

They both sat on the couch and discussed the interior of Lena’s office. She thought that her office was well designed, yes it may be lacking personality and neutral colors, but it was professional and classy.

“I love this office. It’s so well designed, the furniture is beautiful, but it’s lacking a personal touch.” Bobby began and Lena nodded in agreement. “So I’ve pulled up an amazing website made for offices and other workspaces.” He opened a laptop and placed it on the coffee table in front of them.

He filtered out the neutral colors and basic furniture that was familiar to Lena, and clicked on colorful patterns and different little accent items.

“So, what’s great about the colors of your office is that almost anything can match with it.” He clicked on some small items that will accent her office. “I was thinking that because you spend a lot of time here, that it should feel more like home. Here’s a few fun blankets and trays that will really make your office pop.” He showed Lena a perfect set of gold and dark purple throw pillows and blankets.

“That’s beautiful!” Lena said.

“Right?! There’s more that I want to show you.” Bobby exclaimed.

He clicked out of that page and maneuvered to multiple items that would fit in with Lena’s office masterfully. There were a few potted plants, colorful yet mature decorations, and a charming centerpiece for her coffee table.

After they looked at new decorations Lena thanked Bobby, “thank you so much for helping out, it means a lot. If you don’t mind me asking, but doesn’t your office have much of a personal touch to it?”

Lena was a little hesitant, but answered honestly. “When I moved here, I didn’t know anybody and I wanted to get away from Lex’s aftermath. People only ever saw me as cold and unattainable, so I figured if that’s how people see me then I don’t have to put too much effort into putting myself into my space; no one wanted to get to know me.” She shyly glanced down.

Bobby hugged her again. “I’m sorry you feel that way, but you have five new friends and other friends outside of us. Why don’t you put up some pictures on your desk?”

She pondered for a second, “I will, thank you so much Bobby, this will really help me.”

“I’m glad.” Bobby said.

Lena left L-Corp a few hours later, after she had finished some work and planned for the upcoming gala. She felt a little lighter than she did earlier that afternoon, and she fell asleep with a pleasant expression, dreaming of Kara’s hugs and picture frames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say I do not edit these chapters, I just write them and immediately post them.


	7. Karamo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Karamo talk about some of her traumas and there's some crying.

There two days before the gala, two days before Lena would stop being filmed and even longer until the masses at least pitied her. Forty-eight hours and she still had a long way to go, the longest if you will. Today Lena was meeting with Karamo, the man who would talk to her about her problems, and wow there were a lot of them. He was in for a treat today.

Lena was quietly working very hard on the same lab report, waiting for the morning to pass her by before Karamo arrived at her office. Her meeting with Karamo must have brought on more anxiety, her heart began to beat irregularly and she started dreading their meeting.

Another hour passed and then Jess interrupted her, “Ms. Luthor, Karamo is here, shall I send him in?”

A shaky sigh emitted from Lena, “Yes, thank you Jess, send him in.” She stood to greet Karamo at the door.

He stepped in excitedly. “Hi! Lena, how are you this morning?”

“I’m doing fairly well, I’m just finishing up some work.” She said, internally thankful that he didn’t hug her, “how are you?”

“I’m great this morning,” he stepped in for a hug. “Shall we sit?”

They moved to the couch and sat down, Lena unconsciously in a defensive position and Karamo sitting in a confident manner.

He began, “so I know that the last few years have been rough for you.”

“That’s an understatement.” Lena always fell into defense and sarcasm when uncomfortable.

But Karamo laughed and continued. “Okay, I see that you use sarcasm to deflect, why don’t we unpack that a little bit.”

Her heart rate spiked and she softly controlled her breathing. “Alright, I’m ready.” She hoped that no one heard that, but then she was reminded of the camera also in the room. Cameras she could easily handle, but an in depth conversation about her trauma was to be handled with gloves.

“What I want to do today is help you reach a goal, whether that be something small or big. Can you tell me something you want to achieve? It can be deep or on the surface.” Karamo smiled.

Lena started, “I want to be more approachable and personable. I want to have friends and be someone my age, but it’s difficult because I’m in my twenties and I’m a CEO.”

He nodded in understanding, “other than being a CEO, that’s very relatable. So many people today are so focused on finding jobs and trying to make a living, that they’re missing some of the best years of their life. Finding a good work and social balance is crucial.” There was a short pause. “Why do you think you’re unapproachable?” He asked.

Lena’s heart started beating loudly, she could feel the emotion creeping up. “Growing up with the Luthor’s I wasn’t really given a loving upbringing. I was taught to be cold and elitist, there was no love from my mother and my father was too busy and later died. The only person I really talked to was Lex, but then he committed crimes against this country and humanity.”

Lena’s emotions were wrenching her heart. The resentment at Lillian for loveless nurturing, the frustration at her Lionel for being too busy and passive, and the anger and loss she felt at Lex for murder and presenting her to a cruel world. It was a lot, but she didn’t cry; “Luthor’s don’t cry in front of cameras”.

She took another deep breath and let out a shaky exhale. “I suppose I never seemed to shake off that idea, it was all I’d ever known. The Luthor household was nearly unattainable to others that weren’t in our circles, and certainly now due to Lex’s crimes and my mother’s misdeeds to society.” She inhaled a breath. “I want that to change. I want to be good.” She was almost pleading to Karamo, to anyone. It was a cry.

Karamo nodded and reached for her hand to hold.

“I want people to see me as someone to look up to, I’m tired of being a scapegoat and I’m tired of the protests. I just want some rest, I’m so tired.” Lena looked down at their hands and kept thinking, letting her nose turn red and her throat become like cotton.

Karamo stared at her hunched figure and realized that he was talking to a woman beaten down, tired, and frustrated at herself and her family. He put his arms around her and gave her a leisurely hug. The feeling of being cared for and loved was fairly new and it broke her. It’s hard to vocalize something as deep as that, but she felt safe sitting with Karamo.

Silent tears fell on his crisp t-shirt, turning it into a dewy blob. She never received hugs from any of the Luthor’s, especially not ones so sympathetic or concerned.

She sniffed, “thank you, Karamo it means so much to me that you let me vent.” She wiped away some tears from her face. “Oh, I’m so sorry. I got tears on your shirt!”

“Don’t be sorry, Lena, it’s just a shirt. Besides you needed to release all that emotion.” He gave her another quick hug and poured some water into a cup for her. After she took a few sips he asked, “how do you feel now? Better?”

“Yes, thank you again.”

“It’s really not a problem, I’m more than happy to help you, Lena.” Karamo said as he stood up and exited.

Not soon after he left, Lena cleaned up her face to leave the office and head to her apartment. When she got home she took a long nap in her dim bedroom and woke up to a knock on her door. She quickly tried to settle her hair and opened the door to see Kara with bags of takeout.

“Ready for an early dinner?” She asked with her eyes shining and blonde hair shimmering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter, I wrote in it like an hour so it may have a few mistakes. I tried to give it some emotion, but I'm not sure how it went over.


	8. The Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's gala day!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer, simply because I had more material for it.

It was the gala day! Lena was just so thrilled to host a party catering to people who either hate her or want her job. The entire morning she fretted over the details of the gala. If there should be DJ, are potstickers a must-have, is Morgan Edge essential to the event. Yes, yes, and no.

Lena’s day would be packed with all of her anxieties. The late morning she would meet with the Fab Five for the last time, showing them the new Lena. That night she would painstakingly get prepared for the gala to arrive early and make sure nothing had been blown to bits. And Kara would be with her the whole time, which is a blessing itself. She was like a rock during this week and Lena was a raging stress ball.

When 10:00 am rolled around, Lena sent all worry and possible risks from her mind into an abyss of boxes to be opened later. She was greeted with a hug by Karamo at the entrance to L-Corp.

“Hi, Lena. How are you this morning?” He asked.

“I’m doing well, I’m excited to see what my office looks like now.” She grinned and followed him to the elevator.

They stopped at Jess’s desk, “are you ready?” Karamo whispered.

Lena smiled and nodded.

He slowly opened the door and let Lena look around. The first new thing Lena noticed were the potted plants that were held up by a window sill on the balcony, then she saw the purple and gold blanket she and Bobby picked out. On the walls were multiple pieces of artwork that threw color and taste around the room. As she examined along the edge of the office she stopped at her desk and admired the pictures of her and Kara, and their friends. There were other little accents that she would look at later, but now she turned to find the other guys.

“I am in shock. I love this, it has so much character.” Lena’s face drew into a wide smile. Her shock showed itself and her surprised gaze fell on the other four guys standing up and hugging her.

Bobby was the first to speak. “We are so happy you like it, as you can see I added a lot of color and small details.” He pointed out the blanket and plants.

She nodded in appreciation, joyful.

“What to see your new bathroom?” Jonathan asked, taking Lena’s hands.

“Yes!” She said.

“Okay, so here’s your new shampoo and I got you a conditioner to help those pesky split ends.” He said.

“Thank you so much! It’s so clean in here now.” She said and took a look around at the clean bathroom. It was pristine with a new shower curtain and towels.

“Do you want to try on some clothes, my dear?” Tan said, walking in the small bathroom.

“Of course.”

Her first outfit was a pair of Adidas, gray joggers, and a black t-shirt. She walked out and gave a twirl for the group, and they all erupted into cheers and shouting.

“Oh my God, you look so relaxed and comfy. I’m loving it!!” Jonathan shouted.

The next outfit was the denim jacket and the boyfriend jeans with a white t-shirt. Lena strutted out and struck some poses, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

“Yes! I love that outfit, you look amazing!” Antoni said.

After she changed and walked back out, she sat down next to them.

“I have not felt this light in a long time, thank you so much for helping me. It means so much to me that you took the time to spend time with me.”

“No, thank you Lena for all that you have done for National City. I know that you have helped save the world multiple times and you’re so humble.” Karamo said, smiling.

“As a thank you, I want to invite all of you to the gala tonight.” Lena offered.

“A party? I’m so down.” Antoni said turning to Jonathan.

“Well good, because Supergirl will be there.”

“Supergirl?! We’re so going.” Jonathan said happily.

Around noon Lena and Kara had lunch at her apartment. Today they were making potstickers together.

Kara threw the dough together and Lena made the filling, while listening to 90’s hits. Then Lena oiled the pan and let them cook quietly while she and Kara danced around singing N’Sync. Even though Lena was a terrible singer, Kara thought it was the most adorable thing she had ever seen Lena do. When the food was done, they ate telling dumb jokes to defuse the shy flirting they exchanged with each other.

A few hours later had Kara and Lena zipping one another’s gala dresses with a sweet hesitancy. Kara turned red when Lena asked to help her with a dark velvety dress that showed Lena’s gentle curves that she admired. She couldn’t get over the unyielding contrast that her makeup made against the effect of her dress. Kara’s blush only grew deeper and traveled further as Lena returned the favor by gliding her fingers over Kara’s back, searching for a minute zipper of a royal blue dress adorned with simple lacing.

Lena’s voice interrupted Kara’s thoughts, “are you ready? I’m sorry we have to get there early, but I am hosting it.”

Kara turned around. “I know. I don’t mind going early, especially since I can get to the food first.”

“You’re ridiculous, come on let’s go.” Lena said.

They arrived just in time as the caterers dropped off the food, leaving Lena to check on everything while Kara took some free “samples”.

At 7:00 pm, right after sundown, Lena greeted the Fab Five with a generous hug. All of them were in cleanly tailored suits, except Jonathan who chose to go with a simple yet tasteful dress that made a statement.

“I’m so glad you all could make it. I’m honored to have you guys here, you’ve done so much for me.” Lena said gratefully.

“Well, we’re honored to be here. Thank you for inviting us, Lena.” Karamo responded.

“Yeah, this is so cool.” Antoni said, gazing around the area.

“Thank you, I had a lot of people working on tonight, they’ve done an amazing job.” Lena said in agreement, also looking around and failing to spot Kara. “Now, if you’ll allow me, I want to introduce you to someone.” She grinned seeing all of their faces light up. “Gentlemen, this is Supergirl. Supergirl, meet the Fab Five.”

Lena reached out, gesturing for Supergirl to enter the little circle. They all awed in her strong presence with flowing golden hair and noble confidence.

Tan was the first to stop his staring, “Supergirl! It’s so nice to meet you!” He said, shaking hands with a superhero.

“Yes! It’s so nice to meet you, you are amazing!” Karamo said ecstatically, also shaking hands with her.

Antoni was still in shock, but he managed a small “hi” and “you’re incredible”, Bobby gave her a firm handshake and a nice smile, then Jonathan introduced himself but gave her a hug.

“t’s very nice to meet all of you. I love your show, I think it’s great what you five do for people, and especially for what you did for Le-Ms. Luthor here.” Supergirl said.

The five shifted their eyes to each other, sharing a collective thought.

To quickly get herself out of that slip-up, she turned to Lena. “Ms. Luthor, I’ll be checking around the perimeter and come back at any sign of trouble.” She waved goodbye at the Fab Five, “it was so nice to meet all of you!” And she flew away.

“Did you hear that? Supergirl loves our show!” Antoni exclaimed joyously.

Lena watched their exchanges and smiled at how Supergirl can capture the full attention of five gay men. “Oh, here’s Kara.” She gently took her arm and brought her over, occupying the space Supergirl stood in. “This is Kara, she actually nominated me. Some of you might have read an article by her.”

Kara stood by Lena with their arms linked. “Hi! It’s so nice to meet you, I can’t believe I’m meeting you guys! I love Queer Eye, my sister and I binge it all the time. It’s just so wholesome and so rare to see a reality show that centers around helping people, instead of creating drama for views.”

“Thank you, Kara. I loved your article about Lena, it was so masterful and well written.” Jonathan said, reaching for a mutual hug.

“With journalism like that you’ll get a Pulitzer.” Antoni said.

“Oh, well I don’t know about that…” Kara blushed.

“Oh definitely, you’re a great journalist. The Daily Planet must be so jealous of Catco.” Karamo said as Tan and Bobby nodded beside him.

“Guys! Thank you for saying that.” Kara said while Lena smiled at her.

“I’m sorry, but I have to go talk to investors and rude business men. If you’ll excuse me.” Lena said, backing from the conversation.

“I’ll come with you, Lena. You’ll need a buffer from those rude business men.” Kara winked.

The Fab Five sent each other another glance and Bobby raised his eyebrows and smirked.

Kara gave each of them hugs. “It was great to meet you!”

After schmoozing investors and rattling misogynistic business men, Lena traveled back to her apartment and changed into some more comfortable clothes. She settled in her bed and turned on Friends, and then promptly fell asleep. She didn’t even notice a voice calling her name until it was in the room.

“Lena?! Lena? Lena, are you in here?” Kara asked, creeping into the bedroom.

Lena’s eyes slowly opened and pushed her hair away from her face. She barely caught a glimpse of Kara taking off her tall, red Supergirl boots and place them by the door.

In a sleepy voice, Lena said, “hey babe, how was patrolling?”

“It was boring, nothing happened.” Kara said, putting on a t-shirt and turning off the TV.

“Mmm, good.” Lena closed her eyes and smiled when Kara dropped a kiss on her lips and crawled into the bed.

They both yawned and Kara tugged Lena into her arms for the night, it had been a long week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story, I enjoyed writing it! It gave me a little creative outlet and something to do other than sit around.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you really liked this! If I keep writing this, do you want the chapters to be broken up by each guy or like it is on the show? Like the next chapter would be focused on Lena and one guy, or do you want it to be where her time with them is mix-matched?


End file.
